


Cosplay

by the_hood



Series: 30 Días de JayDick [7]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bruce es un padre orgulloso, M/M, Mención de otros héroes, Y Alfred un grandioso abuelo, bisabuelo también, jaydick
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hood/pseuds/the_hood
Summary: —Por todos los santos. —Alfred no daba crédito a lo que veía; pero no por nada había esperado a quienes consideraba sus nietos y bisnieto en la puerta.Eso sí, no evito tomar una foto y escuchar la queja por parte de Jason — ¿Cómo nos vemos, Alfred?—Debo decir que esto no me lo esperaba, amo Richard. Pero, no luce nada mal.





	Cosplay

—Debes de estar bromeando.

—¿Crees que lo hago?

Jason elevo su ceja izquierda, mirando un momento a Dick, y luego regresando la vista a los trajes en la cama — ¿Eso quiere decir que Thomas va a–

—Exactamente, Jay. Además, ¿Qué mejor forma de hacerlo que así? Será su segundo Halloween, y esta vez podrá pedir dulces.

—Con nosotros. Disfrazados así.

—No hay nadie para qué saque fotos.

—Además de Alfred.

—Es su bisnieto. —El menor mordió su labio; finalmente asintió.

—Me pido esté. —Señaló uno.

—Sabía que lo escogerían. —Le guiño.

 

 

 

 

Thomas no dejaba de gatear por el suelo, mientras gagueaba y veía a sus padres moverse de un lado a otro, ayudándose.

—¿Cómo se ve papi, cariño?

—¡Gah!

—Lo sé, genial. —El mayor tomó a su hijo en brazos y beso sus regordetas mejillas —Es hora de disfrazarte, bebé. —Thomas movió sus brazos a sus laterales, para luego abrazarse al pecho ajeno. Dick sonrió, besándole la cabecilla.

Ciertamente, tener una familia propia era lo que más adoraba.

 

 

 

 

—Por todos los santos. —Alfred no daba crédito a lo que veía; pero no por nada había esperado a quienes consideraba sus nietos y bisnieto en la puerta.

Eso sí, no evito tomar una foto y escuchar la queja por parte de Jason — ¿Cómo nos vemos, Alfred?

—Debo decir que esto no me lo esperaba, amo Richard. Pero, no luce nada mal. —Otra fotografía —El amo Bruce se avergonzaría, pero al mismo tiempo se sentiría halagado.

—Y también sus amigos. —Recordó Jason, acomodando lo que llevaba en la cabeza.

—Iremos a pedir dulces con Tommy, Alf. Volveremos a las diez.

—O para cuando se duerma. —El anciano asintió, sonriendo y dejando que la pareja saliera de la mansión. Vaya que sí sería una gran noche.

 

 

 

 

La mirada sorprendida de Bruce era simplemente excepcional — ¿Salieron vestidos así?

—Justo como lo ve en la fotografía.

El magnate después de ello, no dudo en sonreír, sus hijos siempre serían un caso —Deseo tener una copia de esto, Alfred.

—Como usted diga, amo Bruce.

Y es que, ¿Quién no quisiera un recuerdo de cuando Jason se disfrazó de Wonder Woman, Dick de Superman y su adorable nieto de Batman?

Era increíble.


End file.
